


Knocked Back

by valancy_joy



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancy_joy/pseuds/valancy_joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'll work it out. They always do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocked Back

**Author's Note:**

> In the midst of tidying and I found this little bit of a thing I apparently never posted. There can never be too much awkward making up without really talking can there?

James knows he shouldn't. But they've worked themselves down to the nub on this case and there's been precious little time to rest. So he orders himself a double whisky and tells himself it will help him think. It isn't wise, but he's had enough of thinking just now. He's stretched thin, tired of work, the hours, the liars and their depravities. Tired of the dead bodies, and the relentlessness of the search for justice. They shouldn't even be here, in the pub silent and unhappy. But they're waiting for forensics to work their magic, and well, they'd gotten into a shouting match for reasons that even now aren't clear to James, and Innocent had told them to get out of her station and not come back until they could act like civilized human beings. 

James had gone outside for a smoke, and when Lewis showed up with their coats and said, "First round's on you," they had headed for the pub.

"Your pint, Sir," James says sliding onto the bench next to Lewis. 

Robbie fiddles with the beer mat, tapping it on the table, and sighing.

"What was it we were fighting about?" James asks wearily, tossing back almost half his drink in one great mouthful, relishing the rough burn of the alcohol.

"The usual, I expect," says Robbie, and he takes an equally large swallow of his bitter. 

They don't say much, but they get a couple rounds of drinks in. James slips outside for a few more cigarettes while Robbie takes a call from Lyn. 

Then James lets Robbie smirk at him as he awkwardly flirts with a tourist clutching a backpack and a guide to Oxford who stop him and asks for directions to the Ashmolean. And when they walk back to their cars, whatever tension had been between them had relaxed somewhat and they were again able to meet each other's eyes as they said goodnight.


End file.
